


To Be Held

by ACourtofBooksandFae



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Damon Salvatore, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ripper Stefan Salvatore, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACourtofBooksandFae/pseuds/ACourtofBooksandFae
Summary: Set in early season 3 (after 3x5): In this story, Stefan decides to get under his brothers skin and sees how far the compulsion to keep Elena alive really goes.Just a nice quick one shot.Ripper!Stefan is compelled by Klaus to keep Elena alive, Damon is in love with Elena and trying to keep her safe, Elena is pretending not to be in love with Damon and hoping to get Stefan back from Klaus' compulsion...this story features elements of rape/non consent/dubious consent. This is my first upload, please be kind :)
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore
Kudos: 29





	To Be Held

**Author's Note:**

> My first work , please be kind!! I live for the smut! Let me know if you like it or if there is anything that doesn't fit with the show, etc. Also let me know if you want more! I have ideas for a second chapter. Enjoy!

Stefan huffed at himself in appreciation, waking Elena into consciousness he did.  
He stood back enjoying his handywork. Elena's slim, tanned body was tied spread eagle on her stomach on Damon's massive bed- limbs tight, almost straining. She was completely naked, her head facing the bottom of the bed and her ass deliciously accessible, just as he'd planned.

Seeing Elena so vulnerable might have upset him before, but now....No emotions. His humanity was turned off and he didn't care about his girl any more. She had no hold over him. None whatsoever, he thought to himself. She struggled pointlessly, trying to understand what was happening through the fogginess of her waking.

Before he could examine his thoughts about Elena further, he changed tack and thought about all the things he had planned for his brother. This was going to be fun! Stefan had placed a low, circular plush stool under Elenas' abdomen, presenting her, as it were. It brought her ass about a foot off the bed and tipped it forward so that if Stefan were to climb on the bed behind Elena, he would get a full view of her. As she gained enough sense of self to look up, he smiled sadistically at the huge, red ball gag he'd placed in her mouth. She looked almost comically shocked.  
  
He smiled at her, pleased with himself.  
_She wasn't expecting this of me. She thought I had more love for her still,_ he mused.  
She stopped struggling, realising her ropes were too tight, with very little give. She stared at Stefan, shocked to her core, making trembling little mewing sounds through the gag. She was naked, helpless, stretched out, almost to the point of pain. She shuddered as she wondered what he had planned for her.

Stefan needed Elena to make a louder noise in order to alert his brother, for whom this whole show was for. With his predatory grin he edged towards her and began undoing the buttons on his pants...she acted accordingly, seeming to wake from her daze, she looked to Stefans' face then to where his hands were- she screamed behind her ball gag, once, twice, then sobbed with utter despair as the sound didn't carry how she wanted. But it was enough for a vampires hearing.  
  
Stefan was ready as Damon charged into his room. The taller, older brother paused for a split second when he saw Elena laid bare, her glistening brown eyes on him, her sobbing noises a complete heartbreaking sound to him. Damon turned his wide, blue eyes to his little brother.  
'WHAT...,' He began, but Stefan was already making a move for him, quickly and efficiently snapping his big brothers' neck.  
Damon fell to the floor, dead for now, but a vampire can't be killed that way.

~  
  
When Damon came back around, he didn't know how much time had passed. He felt weak and dizzy, he groaned as he realised Stefan had drained him of his blood. He'd be weaker until he got more in his system. He moved to sit up, but his hands were tied behind his back. He struggled but managed to lean up against the wall, awkwardly. He scanned his surroundings.

  
Damon was still on the floor of his bedroom, by his big chest of draws. He was extremely relieved for a moment he wasn't in their basement dungeon. His eyelids refused to stay open longer than a few seconds at a time, but he could see Elena was still there, still alive. He loosened a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.  
  
"Welcome back, brother", Stefan said from across the room, as he was stood by the window. Damon's head shot around too fast for how little blood he had in his body. He nearly lost consciousness but managed to fight it, he struggled in his restraints and groaned. Damon noticed it was dark now. He wondered how long he's been out, how long Elena had been in this unforgiving position, his eyes flitted over to her briefly, before refocusing on his brother.  
  
'What are you doing, Stefan!?', Damon huffed as if he was bored, tired of his brothers' games. Damon thought he was quite good at hiding his emotions, an exasperated sigh here, an uncaring shrug there, but if you knew him well enough, the slight inflections in his words gave him away. And Stefan knew his brother very well.  
  
Elena mumbled through the gag, it sounded like 'Damon' but honestly, the gag was so grotesquely huge, pushing her mouth wide, she could have been trying to say anything.

"It's ok, Elena", was Damon's short reply. He tried to sound sure of the situation. This was his baby brother, he could fix this.  
  
A smirk appeared on Stefan's mouth. On his pure, angelic face it almost looked like a grimace.  
'We're going to have some fun, dear brother."  
Damon rolled his eyes and used the moment to sit up straighter.  
"Let her go Stefan... Right now.", he said, as sternly as he could in his current position.  
"Good attempt, but when has being bossy ever worked with me?", Stefan answered.  
  
"No. I have other plans for _precious_ Elena here", Stefan spat the words and continued with more decorum, "See, Klaus compelled me to keep her alive and so, I figure, I can have a little fun with her. But, I guess we'll just have to see how far this compulsion goes."  
Damon growled, as Stefan continued unperturbed, "Oh, that's why you're here by the way. When I reach the limit of Klaus' compulsion...you'll finish the job for me."  
"I won't", Damon replied automatically.  
"You won't have a choice", Stefan replied, "Now let's get down to business, shall we?"  
  
Elena again attempted to struggle and sobbed Both vampires fixed their eyes on her, one looking pained, the other, absolutely joyful. Elena glanced to Damon and then looked down, despondent. She was in pain, had been in the same position a long time now and was completely helpless. Every time she tried to struggle she felt the tight ropes biting into her wrists. She could barely move a few centimetres and her limbs were stretched to the point where she feared they might dislocate. Stefan was at breaking point, she couldn't believe he had done this to her.  
  
"Now what I have planned might not be pleasant for you to watch, so...."  
"Stop", Damon interrupted his brother, he said it with the hopelessness and despair of a child who had had their favourite toy taken away. He said it like he was so disappointed in his brother, and Stefan knew.

  
"Of course, you could always start, Damon. We all know how you like to claim everything. Piss all around the house, kill uncles, claim beautiful blondes. It's what your best at. Go ahead... Either you fuck her, or I do... And I won't be as nice.", Stefan looked from his brother to Elena.  
"Stefan...", Damon pleaded, his hands losing feeling behind him as he rested all his weight on them, trying to keep himself upright.  
"Oh, of course, I drained you. You won't have the energy required to please our fair lady. Well, I'll tell you what... You can have just enough blood to do what I want you to. Compliant Damon, now there's a thought.” Stefan mused, “Maybe I should get you a collar."  
"And a leash?", Damon spat.  
Stefan seemed to consider that idea, then strode over to Damon and grabbed his hair, he pulled him roughly over to the foot of the bed, where Elena still laid, forced to prostrate herself. Damon tried to hold back the screams of agony as some of his hair was ripped out of his scalp. Stefan released Damon's hands and said, "Drink. Or I do."  
  
Damon looked up to Elena's face, she huffed a word through that massive gag, but it was muffled. Damon did, however, see a slight nod of her head. She was permitting him to drink from her. It wasn't enough. He needed to hear her voice, and she looked to be in a lot of pain in that position. The bed was wet from her being unable to swallow and a line of spit ran from her mouth to his black silk duvet. He turned to his brother with a pleading expression.  
  
"Let me take the gag off her."

Though it was a request, it sounded like an order.  
Stefan thought for a moment and seemed to look around the house, he finally answered with a wolf-like smile, 'All the better to hear her scream."

  
In a flash, Damon gathered the little energy he had to lift his arms and undo the clasp on Elena's gag. The grotesque red ball was so large she had to help by unlocking her jaw to get it back out. He carefully removed it, then threw the gag across the room and massaged her mouth, hoping to ease some of the pain from her jaw. He wiped the drool from her face onto his black jeans, then put his hand back on her cheek and stroked, silently asking if she was ok. She coughed and looked up to Damon, nodding again. They shared a silent moment of dread, and then Damon's face went blank. He had to be strong, he would save her.

“Drink”. Stefan shouted, impatient.

Damon needed energy if he was going to fight Stefan and stop anything worse happening to Elena. He looked at her arm, laid out in front of him like a buffet and slowly began to bend his mouth down to her. Stefan grabbed his hair again.  
"Not there.", Stefan commanded, dragging his brother around to the side of the bed, leading him to Elena's thigh. "There".  
  
Damon stared at Elena's inner thigh, resisting the strong urge to look those few inches higher. A main artery, he couldn't remember what it was called, carried a luscious amount of blood through this area of the body. He could get enough energy to fight if he sucked hard. More blood than Stefan realised, he thought. He'd need to close it quickly or Elena would risk losing too much blood. Before he had fully committed to doing it, Stefan pushed his head down and Damon quickly responded, his eyes growing thick, black veins, his sharp teeth ready. He bit into her as gently as he could. Elena yelped, but probably more in shock than pain, he thought. He hoped. The blood flowed quickly, as he knew it would and he lapped it up, when the flow slowed he covered the wound with his mouth and sucked hard. Elena gasped and let out a small groan.  
  
Elena quickly gained her composure again.

 _I shouldn't be enjoying this_ , she thought. When Damon had taken that first bite the sharp pain had hurt, but not lasted. It had sent a shot of adrenaline rushing through her body and opening her senses that had been dulled for the past hour, as she waited for Damon to come back from the dead!  
  
As Damon sucked the blood from the top of her thigh, she could feel his uneven breath on her lower lips. It brought on a sharp tug inside her, a need that got her soaked down there. She prayed Stefan didn't notice. She heard Damon sniff and pause, then moan and begin to suck harder.  
"Looks like she's enjoying that, Damon. But...." Stefan grabbed Damon's head and pulled him off Elena's thigh. Two small lines of red dripped down her thigh, pooling on the bed.  
"Maybe a little too much, don't you think, Damon? Maybe she likes being tied down and abused?" Stefan asked, obviously amused.

Damon growled, "It's just her bodies natural responses. Stop playing games, Stefan."  
Damon felt stronger now, but not as much he'd hoped he would. If Damon hadn't been building up an immunity to vervain, he'd swear he'd been dosed with it.  
"OK. You're right. No more games. Now you're feeling stronger, I want you to climb up onto your bed and fuck her."  
Elena sobbed quietly in response.  
"Why!? Stefan, why are doing this?", Damon shouted.  
Stefan didn't answer his question, and simply said quietly, "It's you or me, Brother, decide now. Maybe I'll have a drink too, see where that gets us".  
Stefan moved towards Elena's thigh and Damon held him back, "No, don't Stefan, please. You can't...."  
"Hmm, yes well I guess she would most likely end up with her pretty head rolling across your nice rug, which is not what Klaus wants. But, now there's a thought. Would his compulsion stop me or is my fucked up ripper mind the key to breaking the compulsion...shall we find out?" Stefan asked, moving his head back towards Elena's thigh.  
  
"Don't Stefan, please..." Elena begged from the bed, her head desperately trying to turn with her tightly tied position stopping her from doing so.  
"Damon, please, I'd rather it was you than him, please”, she begged.  
  
Damon understood her thinking and it made him sad, she'd rather have Damon touch her... right now. However, it was only because his brother was currently a psycho who was prone to ripping people's heads off when he got too excited. Damon knew he wasn't good enough for her. Never would be. When Stefan became goody-two-shoes again, Damon would be playing that lonely second fiddle. All Alone.

  
"There you go, brother, outright permission..., Climb on", Stefan added with sarcastic enthusiasm.  
"Stefan...", Damon warned.

Damon was losing control of the situation, he needed to get Elena out, get her safe and at that moment that meant away from Stefan. Far away. He thought maybe he'd take her to the ocean, they could swim in the sea, and he could chase the sharks.  
His thoughts were interrupted by Elena's scream and he focused back to the room to find Stefan had reached down and was stroking the apex of her thighs, dangerously close to her back entrance. Elena squirmed the little she could, trying to avoid his touch. When he touched her she felt sick, this wasn't her Stefan. He'd taken her and hurt her. She didn't want him anywhere near her.

  
"You seem distracted Damon, if you'd rather be elsewhere, I can always take over? Of course, my fun is a little more....sadomasochistic" He explained, threateningly.  
"Get away from her", Damon stepped forward, simmering with rage.  
Stefan in turn, stepped back, but he didn't look threatened, he just looked bored.  
"Do what I ask. Now, Damon." he said, matter-of-factly.

  
Damon sighed, but complied, climbing onto his massive bed, seeing no other option. He sat back on his heels, behind Elena and looked over to where Stefan stood, if not just to avoid looking at her prostrate body laid out for him to take.  
Stefan moved forward to undo Damons' zipper, but Damon batted him away with stern eyes and did it himself. Damon pulled his jeans and boxers down to just below his ass, releasing his thick cock and reluctantly moved forward, his decision as to whether this was best for Elena changing moment by moment. His resolve wavering. He touched Elena's leg lightly, letting her know he was there and was on the move.

  
She shuddered and made a light gasp but that was all. He was rock hard at the sight of her beautiful body and that made him so ashamed. She was not here of her own free will, she wasn't here for him.  
_She'll never be mine_ , he thought grimly.  
He hesitated more, delaying the inevitable, desperately trying to think of a way out of the situation. A way to save her. He was not strong enough to fight Stefan for long, Elena needed to be free so she could get away.

  
"Let me untie her. Please, Stefan. Her hands have gone blue."  
Both brothers looked down to Elena's hand, Stefan rolled his eyes.

"You worry too much about Elena. This isn't about her Damon. It's about you." Damon looked at him confused. But Stefan continued, "I'll untie her when you are inside her. Fully inside her."  
Elena whimpered and moved her ass up as much as she could, it was only inches but it was the most she had moved in a while. Stefan looked over to her and moved infront of her, his groin was inches from her face.

  
"You're being awfully quiet Elena, do you have nothing to add?"  
Elena looked up to Stefan with resilience in her eyes, and he smiled sarcastically back at her, one eyebrow raised in question. He edged towards her, and knelt down so her eyes were level with his. He looked deep into her eyes and said "Tell Damon exactly what you want. Don't lie." Her eyes widened for a split second and then she looked worried as the compulsion overtook her. She knew in that moment she was going to say something she'd regret. She held back as long as she could and said the one safe thing she could think of, "I want to be untied", the words rushed out.

Stefan smiled and put his hand on his chin, humouring her. "And what else?"  
"Stop it, Stefan." Damon said from behind her, he was looking around as subtly as he could, making a plan for Elena's escape, when the time was right. Not him, he'd face Stefan alone once she was safe. He had his hands lightly on Elena's hips, he felt as if she was keeping him grounded.  
"I want Damon....inside me" a squeaky voice said. Damon looked down from the escape route he'd been slyly looking at and his eyes bore into the back of Elena's head. Stefan seemed very satisfied with the answer. Damon, however, was in shock. She _did_ want him. More than a last resort, then the 'best of two bad options'.  
"Please, I want....I want Damon to make me come." The words were whispered, but only because she was embarrassed, Damon could hear the truth in them. Unconsciously he'd edged his body forward, his cock touching her. He jerked forward in reflex and she moaned loudly.  
Stefan edged backwards from her to the fireplace on the other side of the room, his eyes on his brother, a smug smile firmly set on his features.  
Damon ignored him and moved one hand off her hip, rubbing her ass. He moved his fingers down and felt how wet she was, he hummed in appreciation and closed his eyes as his fingers went inside her. He gasped at the feeling and moved his fingers expertly in and out with a slow rhythm, then began scissoring them, preparing her to take him.

 _Like she wants to_ , he thought in disbelief.  
As if in answer to his thought, Elena moaned, "Please". With that, Damon withdrew his fingers and placed them on himself, guiding his throbbing member into her, just as a dribble of precome was released.

  
"Ohh", Elena gasped as Damon filled her. He continued, inch by inch, until his shaft was fully imposing her and he was up to his balls. He let her get used to his size, much bigger than average.  
"Are you ok?", he asked, concerned he would be adding pressure to her tied limbs.  
"Yes, I want... I want more please. Faster. Please I want you", Damon knew it was the compulsion making her say it aloud, but it was so amazing to hear, and it must be the truth. He pulled out of her and dove back in, again and again, building his speed up to a ruthless rhythm.

Damon looked over to Stefan as he moved his large cock in and out of Elena. Stefan seemed faintly amused, but not especially excited. Damon had half expected him to be jerking off to the show he arranged. Damon paused, fully inside Elena.

"I want her untied now, Stefan. She needs blood flow."  
  
Stefan rolled his eyes as he went to get up. "Enjoying yourself, Elena?", he asked as he untied her hands.  
"Yes" she forced out, bitterly. She couldn't lie but she wasn't going to humour him. In that moment, she despised him.

With Elena's hands free, Damon was able to bring her body up vertically to him, while still sheathed inside her. He rubbed her arms gently, allowing the blood flow to come back. She had pins and needles and felt the faint notes of a head rush, but Damon's strong hands had her. She relaxed into him and enjoyed the different sensation inside her from this new position.

Elena laid her head back on his shoulder and he began moving again, a slow rocking motion which hit her G-spot again and again. When he felt like she might be getting the feeling back, he let her arms go, focusing instead on her nipples. He gently squeezed one, rubbing it until it was rock-hard and then took her whole breast in his hand, her nipple poked out between two of his fingers and he played with it expertly with the sides of his knuckles, adding just enough pressure for her to feel a tight pull in her groin. He did the same to the other breast.

Soon, she felt herself tightening around him as she imagined what the scene must look like, her naked body writhing on his, his huge hands owning her breasts. His cock twitched inside her and she gasped as a shot of pleasure pushed her over the edge. She came gloriously as Damon held her. He found his release from her spasming muscles and moaned his pleasure into her neck. He stopped fondling her breasts, but continued to hold them as he laid sweet kissed up and down her neck. Her orgasm drew to a close and she had a moment of realisation. An absolute epiphany. She loved Damon. With her whole heart. There was no denying it now, she could feel it in her bones, feel it deep inside of her everywhere, in fact.

"My turn."  
The voice made them both jump, as if they'd forgotten anyone else was in the room, forgotten anyone else existed in that moment of peace and joy. They turned towards the voice.  
Stefan stood with malice on his face, his smile dark and his eyes tight. Both Damon and Elena were staring at him wide-eyed as he edged toward the big bed. Damon was the first to move and Elena winced as he quickly retracted out of her and moved to get in front of her. He held out his arm, coaxing her behind him.  
"Don't even try it, brother", Damon growled, “She's mine.”

~


End file.
